Noite Branca
by Cyndi-chan
Summary: Molly e Neflite se encontram e as convicções do passado começam a ruir dando espaço ao amor.


**Noite Branca**

A lua minguante, ao lado de uma única estrela na vastidão negra e deserta do céu, tinha um brilho singular que Molly descreveu para si mesma como melancólico.

Sentada no banco da praça, segurava tolamente um livro que não conseguiria ler naquela iluminação precária. Uma pena, pois se tratava de Noites Brancas, um de seus favoritos. Era apenas uma — péssima — desculpa para estar ali àquela hora, mas ainda assim gostaria de ler mais uma vez.

Tinha esperança de encontrá-lo, aquele homem tão fantástico quanto misterioso. Pouco sabia sobre ele, apenas que era sua companhia favorita — e isso lhe bastava.

Se sentia uma idiota e estava prestes a voltar para casa, onde poderia reler a história do "Sonhador", quando ouviu passos atrás do banquinho de madeira onde ela aguardava.

— Pontualidade nunca foi um dos motivos de minha fama. — disse a voz jocosa, divertindo-se com sua própria autocrítica.

— Senhor Masato! — Molly virou o corpo sobre o banco com um tímido sorriso. Sua vontade era se levantar para abraçá-lo, mas conteve-se ao sentir o rosto ruborizar. — Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

— O que estava lendo?

Molly se sentiu sortuda por conhecer o livro de capa a capa, o que a livrava de um grande vexame.

— É a história sobre um homem que vivia apenas em seus sonhos, sem nenhum contato com outras pessoas, e acabou encontrando o amor de sua vida.

— Hm. — fez ele postando-se ao lado do banco, olhando para o alto, as mãos cruzadas atrás do corpo. Molly observava os belos cabelos longos e ondulados brincando ao vento. Incomodada com aquele silêncio estranho, a garota tentou puxar assunto.

— De que tipo de livros o senhor gosta?

— De onde vim havia apenas livros sobre guerras. Táticas, técnicas, estratégias. Deve ser interessante ler um livro sobre... bem, sobre isto.

Molly não sabia o que dizer, então baixou a cabeça. Falar sobre o passado parecia doloroso para ele. Ela tinha muita curiosidade... não, a palavra não é correta... tinha um desejo natural de conhecer o homem que arrebatara as batidas do seu coração. Mas não queria invadir seu espaço.

— Quer caminhar comigo? — Perguntou ele, oferecendo o braço.

Envergonhada, Molly levantou-se e, de braços dados, andavam lentamente pelo parque deserto. As cigarras cantavam, emprestando ainda mais melancolia àquela noite que parecia um sonho. Tudo se distanciava, parecendo estar envolvido em um veludo branco... principalmente o "Sr. Masato". Sempre com o olhar e o pensamento vago, fitava o horizonte.

"_Preciso alcançá-lo de alguma forma"_

— O senhor já esteve em uma guerra? — perguntou, mais devido aos tipos de livros que ele lera do que por interesse em tais assuntos.

Silêncio. "Masato" fitou a lua demoradamente, como se ela significasse algo dentro naquele assunto.

_Droga! Por que eu tinha que ser tão burra e tocar em um assunto desses?_

Molly sentia-se mal e seus músculos ficaram tensos. "Masato" percebeu e olhou para a garota.

— "Senhor", não. Não para você. — disse, sorrindo, com olhar doce.

— Desculpe, sen... Masato.

— Há uma história que ouvi certa vez, e que talvez alguém a escreva. Uma história sobre guerra, mas principalmente sobre amor. Gostaria de ouvir?

— Claro!

"Masato" conduziu sua pequena dama ruiva por entre cerejeiras, que exibiam graciosamente suas flores delicadas.

— Há muito tempo havia um reino muito distante daqui, mas que podia ser visto de qualquer lugar, tal era sua glória. Sua beleza era famosa por todo lugar, pois era todo de prata e cristais. A paz reinava enquanto a rainha usava sua sabedoria e altruísmo para governar todos os povos.

"Uma das províncias daquele reino fora confiada a uma lady e seu lorde. Por muito tempo, eles cuidaram do lugar adequadamente. Mas não demorou muito até que o lorde conhecesse a filha da rainha, e se apaixonasse por ela. A lady daquela província descobriu e declarou guerra contra o reino. Ficou cega pelo ódio e jurou a morte do lorde e da princesa.

Ela convocou seus grandes e poderosos generais. Eles eram leais. Foram escolhidos desde a concepção, tirados do seio materno no primeiro mês, treinados da forma mais severa possível. Não conheciam a misericórdia ou laços afetivos, apenas a lealdade à sua lady.

"Quando o ataque ao palácio foi ordenado, os poderosos generais se dirigiram a ele em uma longa viagem. Porém, um deles se distraiu no caminho, quando passavam por uma cidade sem importância, e olhou para a filha de uma comerciante. Imediatamente, seu espírito foi tomado por uma avalanche de sentimentos e tudo o que aprendeu para se tornar indestrutível como uma fortaleza desmoronou como um castelo de cartas. Um simples sorriso estampado nos lábios delicados de uma menina causou isso.

"Durante o restante da viagem, os demais generais perceberam sua mudança. Alertaram-no. Ele deveria se manter firme, pois a guerra seria dura."

— E o que houve? — Após algum silêncio, Molly quis saber.

— A guerra, houve.

— E...?

— O que?

— Quem venceu a guerra? O lorde ficou com a princesa?

Um novo silêncio fez Molly entender que aquela não era uma história qualquer e a resposta não era tão simples. "Masato" olhou para ela com um sorriso melancólico.

— Todos eles morreram, pequena. Em uma guerra, é o que acontece.

"Mas isso não é o importante. De onde venho, o importante é que aquele general, mesmo sem esquecer um minuto sequer o sorriso delicado da filha da comerciante, executou sua função muito bem, se mantendo fiel, e seu nome se espalhou como exemplo entre futuras gerações de guerreiros. No fim, não houve vencedores e o "amor" se mostrou o grande traiçoeiro a pregar peças que destruíram todo um reinado milenar."

Molly não sabia o que dizer. Seus músculos se contraíam de novo, mas dessa vez de irritação. Estava profundamente incomodada. Fechou os olhos com força quando teve coragem de dizer o que pensava.

— Eu... eu não gosto desse general!

— Hm? Bem, ele seguia ordens. Eu diria que gosto menos ainda da lady...

— Eu odeio esse general, ele é o pior de todos nessa história.

"Masato" parou de andar e, com olhos assustados, encarou a pequena ruiva sentindo uma estranha dor ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

— De todos da província, o general era o único que teve a oportunidade de conhecer o amor! Ele poderia ter se entregado àquele sentimento e assim entenderia as atitudes do lorde, e mostrar isso aos seus companheiros. Isso poderia ter evitado a guerra e ninguém precisaria morrer.

— Mas... mas... — "Masato", visivelmente abalado, tentou colocar os pensamentos em ordem para argumentar contra aquele disparate ilógico. — A lady jamais admitiria isso... causaria a morte de todos os desertores...

— Não sabe disso! Ninguém pode dizer o que aconteceria! — Molly chorava e "Masato" não sabia o porquê de aquela história ter tanta importância para ela...

Mas era importante para ele. Procurando manter seu disfarce, Neflite lutava contra sentimentos que brotavam dentro do seu peito desde o primeiro momento em que vira a filha da joalheira que ele deveria vigiar. Ver as lágrimas de Molly apenas balançava ainda mais a couraça até então impenetrável que possuía. Será que aquele absurdo fazia algum sentido?

— Molly, o amor causou aquela guerra. Lembre-se que, para começo de tudo, foi isso que fez com que a ira da lady se acendesse. O general compreendeu isso e não permitiu que o mesmo acontecesse com ele. Não fosse o amor de sua senhora pelo lorde, não haveria guerra...

— _Não confunda esse sentimento egoísta de posse com amor!_ — gritou a garota.

Confuso, Neflite levou a mão à testa e fechou os olhos, lutando contra os novos pensamentos. Suas mais profundas convicções estavam abaladas e se sentia como uma criança tola.

— Eu... eu não entendo... tudo o que aprendi... eu...

De repente, sentiu a mão pequenina e macia de Molly segurar a sua. Todo o conflito, desespero e medo desapareceram, se tornaram distante. Havia apenas as batidas aceleradas do seu coração e o sorriso delicado da filha do comerciante, à sua frente.

— Eu não sei de onde você vem, ou quem te ensinou essas coisas cruéis, nem o porquê, Masato. Mas eu posso... ou melhor... juntos podemos aprender que o amor pode valer a pena, ainda que a morte seja inevitável. Se morrermos por amor, acho que é a única prova de que a vida terá valido a pena.

A outra mão de Molly deslizou pelo rosto de Neflite, buscando confortá-lo. Ele imitou o gesto, tocando a face tão macia... tão quente... se sentiu acolhido. Molly passou a mão por trás da nuca dele, puxando-o para si.

"_meu deus o que estou fazendo o que estou fazendo estou ficando louca! Ele é um homem feito e eu sou só uma menin– "_

Ele se abaixou e sob a luz cristalina da lua minguante se beijaram suavemente.

O cosmo traçou seu trajeto sobre o céu, acariciando o casal de lábios famintos. Flores de cerejeira começaram a cair quando uma última cigarra encerrou seu canto de morte. A lua e a estrela solitária perderam o brilho com a luz do sol que começava a se impor com seu poder sobre o satélite melancólico. Para Molly, a alvorada era o prenúncio da felicidade. Para Neflite, representava o terror que se aproximava. Fazia frio e ele, ainda entregue aos beijos molhados de sua pequena, sabia que estava sendo vigiado.

Morrer por amor não parecia má ideia.


End file.
